


Colours.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Knowing someone’s favourite colour isn’t a massive step in knowing a whole lot about them, but it’s a start.





	Colours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesthetically_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/gifts).



> I'm just going to point out once again I cannot tag a piece to save my life, also I am British - hence the 'u'.   
> I actually liked how this one turned out, but I am going to say sorry now, just in case this is super bad!

**Dana:**

It’s simple, maybe something she wouldn’t have originally picked out for herself, but it’s something that she likes to wear. 

The chain is basic, silver, thin, something you can get at any jewellery store, but the stone, she’s pretty sure it’s expensive.

The square cut stone hangs from the chain, yellow in colour, not as light as her other pendant necklaces, but light enough that she can wear it without being bothered by it - even if she does find herself toying with it most days, it’s definitely bigger and more noticeable against the block colours of her shirts.

Dana sits in the main office, her eyes on the screens in front of her as she listens to the team share ideas and theories of their latest case.

She’s toying with the yellow stone around her neck, a small smile on her lips. Yellow has been her favourite colour since she was a child, but she’s never thought to buy herself jewels in the colour.

“I think this Amanda Greening is worth talking too, she knew the victim, she knew the location well, she’s our best lead right now,” Dana said, looking to the rest of the team.

“I’ll look into her past,” Kristen replied.

“Maggie, OA, pay her a visit, see what she can tell us.” Jubal turned to the two agents.

Maggie was about to walk about of the office, when she turned to Dana.

“New necklace?” 

“A gift, actually.” 

“Yellow diamond, expensive, someone must really like you.” The younger woman smiled.

Dana turned to her left, catching Jubal’s eye, but only for a moment.

When he looked away, she could see the small smile on his face. 

“Yes, someone must really like me,” Dana nodded in agreement. 

It wasn’t so much that someone must like her to buy her nice things, it’s was more the fact that Jubal did like her, and that was exactly why he brought her nice things. 

Especially things that were in her favourite colour. 

**Jubal:**

Jubal doesn’t like much, or at least he doesn’t like big things that can be considered big gifts, instead he likes smaller things. 

Decent coffee, decent music, occasionally he’ll be seen with a new watch or expensive jacket, but none of it, is all that meaningful.

He didn’t expect anything in return. The necklace was a gift to her, something he saw, something that made him think of Dana, which happened a lot these days. 

It wasn’t like he needed anything or wanted the start of whatever was between them to be built on sharing gifts. 

The packet of pencils wrapped in a bow on his desk made him chuckle lightly in the empty office. No name was needed, he knew exactly who they were from. 

To anyone else they were pencil, basic things, but to him they were a thoughtful gift, something he used often, something that he needed, but they were made better by being his favourite colour, blue.

“You know we have like a million boxes of pencils in the storage rooms,” Ian told him.

“They were a gift,” Jubal replied.

“From who? Someone who couldn’t think of anything better?” There was humour in his voice.

Jubal smiled “I happen to like pencils, and I happen to like blue, so this is, in my opinion, a lovely gift.” 

Ian nodded before getting back to work. 

Jubal looked up to see Dana sat in her office, and he took the few steps to her door.

“Admittedly, it’s not the best gift,” Dana started, she’d clearly heard the conversation.

“It is, honestly, it is one of the best gifts,” 

There was a genuine smile on both their faces, a silent hope that they’d become better at this over time, better at buying each other gift, and sharing things, becoming better at the thing’s partners did.

Jubal nodded a little as he walked away. The reason a box of blue pencils where so special was because it meant she listened, she listened to the meaningless conversation about favourite colours, and to him, that meant more than some over-priced gift. 

Dana sat in her office toying with her necklace once again, she loved it for so many reasons, the biggest one being that it was in yellow, which meant Jubal had been paying attention when the question of favourite colours had come up. It was small, but it was a start, it was getting to know the little things.

It was getting to know each other’s favourite colour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Super bad, or not so bad?!   
> Also, I did spell check and edit and all of that, so if you spotted something I missed, I am sorry, they're all my mistakes.


End file.
